Exorcists Go To School
by ComicMarshHero
Summary: What if two exorcist appeared in the future? What If The Black Order sent exorcist to find them? Will Kanda, Allen, Lenalee And Lavi Make It through high school? AGAIN? KandaXOc LaviXOc and AllenXLenalee
1. Journey To Modern Japan

Exorcist Go To School

Summary:

What if two exorcist appeared in the future? What If The Black Order sent exorcist to find them? Will Kanda, Allen, Lenalee And Lavi Make It through high school? AGAIN? KandaXOc LaviXOc and AllenXLenalee

Note: I don't own D.gray man. BUT I WANNA!!!

Special Thanks To **Tenshi Hyuuga for **inspiring me to write. Well this is my first time so go easy on mee!!!

"WHAT?!" Komui screamed " GONE?! You mean Marinda? MISSING?!"

"yeah. She was kinda frantic when I saw her. Well… She is like that all the time so… yeah. But the next second, I saw a big light and she was gone!" said a Finder

The next thing, Marinda was back. Pale as a ghost and panting, " I….I've been to the future..." right there and then, Timpciampy poped out of no where and showed what it saw.

A very morden Japan. A School really… with girls in short skirts and…. Akuma…. It started shooting and then there was total chaos. After that, two girls came out of no where and started fighting. One with a book and the other with a bow and arrow. They fought gracefully and powerfully. Soon all the akuma were gone….

" Rever-san, call for Kanda, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi "Komui said " I shall assign them a mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know. Real short. But I'll update. DON'T WORRY! 


	2. Good Soba

ZzZZZzzZZZzzz Ok I'll update….

I Don't Own D.gray man but I want to

ZZZZZZZZZzzzZzZ

" Im surprised your not sleeping oni-san!" lenalee said happily.

"Lenalee! This is important! Marinda just discovered a new skill!" Komui said

"Che. So what. Its only a new skill." Kanda said. Obviously not amused.

"ah. But that's where it gets interesting! Marinda can now travel in time! We have found two new exorcist. They look very skilled so you guys have to be careful. And AT THE SAME TIME PROTECT MY SWEET SISTER LENALEEE CHAAAAAAN!!!!"

"I swear allen-kun, I swear I saw flowers behind him. His getting really freaky these few days you know." Lavi whispered to Allen

"LISTEN HERE!"

All of them jerked. "I want you to accompany Marinda-san to find the two girls and bring them back to the order. Pack your things. You will be going as soon as possible." Komui said sternly.

--------------------------------- Kanda's POV------------------------------------------------------

"Che. Since when was time travel possible. Komui must be imagining things. Whatever, I'll pack. But if this turns out to be fake, I'll skin him alive." Then again, Kanda felt a wee bit excited on the trip. For some weird reason…

---------------------------------Allen's POV-------------------------------------------------------

" Time travel huh? Well I wonder how the food taste like there. Ah I know! I'll bring some of jerry-san 's food to compare! Eh?! Where is timciampy?! WHY MUST HE CHOOSE THIS TIME TO GO MISSING?!

----------------------------------Lavi's POV------------------------------------------------------

" Modern Japan huh? How big is it anyway?

"ALL SET?!" Komui said.

All of them nodded.

"ok then. Marinda-san continue."

"INNOCENCE! ACTIVATE! Time Travel!"

And in a blink to the eye, they were gone.

"have a safe journey, exorcist."

Modern Japan…

" WHERE ARE WE?!" Lavi cried " I wanna find them and go! This place is really weird! Why are there metal things moving when there is nothing pulling it?

"che. Just go already. Where are we heading?" Kanda said.

"eh?! Wait I just found a note.

NOTE:

Dear exorcist.

You will be heading to so school in Japan. Im sure it will not be so hard to find. As we have to people in the future, please find your why there. AND PROTECT MY SWEET LENALEE CHAAAN! Thank you.

Komui Lee

Silence

" HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING THERE WHEN WE DONT KNOW THE PLACE?!" the three boys shouted . "tsk tsk . you boys really don't know anything. How about looking for akuma. They will surely go for the 2 Innocence holders right? Besides. Its not like that piece of paper will tell you anything…" Lenalee said.

So they walked, and walked. " ARE WE THERE YET?! This is killing me. We've been walking for 12 hours straight and still no sign of akuma!" Lavi said. " where are we going to put up for the night anyways?"

"We don't know" the four exorcist said. As if on cue, two girls appeared. Both as pretty as the other.

" the five of you look pretty lost. Don't you have a home to?" one said. " hmph. Saffy, you should really lay off the Im-A-Good-Person thing. Because you know your not and it sickens me." The other said.

" So how About we put you up for the night?" Saffy said

"what?! You know the rules Saffy. No strangers in the house! Im not going to let them in. you know I wont." The other said

" scarlet! Scarlet. Have you not a heart?" Saffy said

" Don't start the poems with me Saffy. You know im as smart as you! Even smarter!" Scarlet glared

" I tell you. Those two remind me of Lavi and Kanda!" Lenalee whispered to Marinda.

She nodded. " very true Lenalee-chan . very true"

After a whole lot of arguing, Scarlet finally gave in and let her sister bring them home. " really Saffy, what if their a bunch of robbers?! Look. That girl is carrying a sword!" Scarlet whined. Kanda shot her the I-Not-A-Freaking-Girl face and she shut up. When they reached, all of them excluding Kanda and Lenalee did an anime jaw drop.

Lavi : you guys live in THIS?!

Saffy : yup!

Scarlet : …

Lenalee : your parents must be pretty well off

Scarlet and Saffy : Parents? What parents. We bought this house.

Kanda: you bought it. slightly amused How?

Scarlet: that's a secret MISS….Ter.

Kanda was starting to lose it. First she calls him a girl now she's mocking him?

Saffy was already feeling the heat between the two

Saffy: umm… lets go in already. Heh heh heh

"This place is bigger in the inside than it seems at the out!" Allen said

"your welcome to stay if you want!" Saffy said " but you got to pay us rent. Its really cheap really for all of you, 1000 yen a month."

" woah! That's really cheap! You sure its ok with you?" Lavi said. Already trying to flirt with her. "why….why yes." Saffy said. She felt herself heating up.

Before Lavi could say another word..

"SAFFY!" Scarlet yelled " I NEED YOU IN THE KITCHEN! You can have ice breaker later!"

------------------------------------Dinner time------------------------------------------------------

" Smells good!" Allen moaned " I wonder whats cooking!"

" I hope there is enough for him and all of us…" Lenalee thought

" hey! You guys can come over to eat now!" Saffy yelled from the kitchen

When all of them were seated, Allen looked. It was awesome. The long table was filled with food.

Lenalee: do you girls ALWAYS eat this much?

Scarlet: Nope. Its just that we got visitors. This Saffy. She overdoes things some times. Hey… where is that Kanda guy. Not hungry is he. Or is he just angry with me.

Lavi : err… I don't think his so fond of these kind of food.

Scarlet smirked. "I see… You see I only eat soba. So I make my own. So if he fancies soba then good for him. But I don't want to appear like a nice person to him so just tell him Saffy made it."

All of them almost choked

Allen: You Make SOBA?!

Lavi: man you two will hit off well

Lenalee: you can always put it on a plate and I'll bring it to him

Marinda: Is it good enough?

Saffy: but. I cant make soba!

Scarlet: ok. Then I'll pass it to him. So fast, he wont be able to catch me. Give me one minute. Tops

Scarlet scooped some soba on a traditional plate and zoomed up stairs.

------------------------------------------Kanda's Location-----------------------------------------

He was thinking of soba. He was hungry. Then he sensed her. She was fast. She was coming closer to him. He went to the door on stand by. She stopped at the door opened it slowly. Only to come face to face with him.

Big,

angry

Kanda.

" Gawd dammit!" she cursed under her breath.

" planning on seeing someone else?" Kanda asked coldly.

"your hungry aren't you?" she asked. " I brought soba."

He twitched. " since when did you know I liked soba" he questioned.

" You have very talkative friends you know." Then she turned and left.

He closed the door. He stared at it. Thinking it could has been poisoned. But heck, he was hungry. He ate abit. "darn it taste good." He thought. So he ate in silence. Just when he was done, there was a knock on the door. "time for Ice Breaker." Scarlet called

Downstairs "Black" Saffy came out. "let the fun. BEGIN"

---------------------------------------------------------Finito------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hows my first chapter? R&R PLS!


	3. neh neh YUU CHAN!

Chap 3

I DON'T OWN D.GRAY MAN!

Oh the PAIN!!!!!!!!!

Lavi : ice breaker? Um.. where's the ice?

Saffy : Its when you introduce yourself dum-dum!

Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Marinda : oh…

Saffy : we will start when that sword guy comes down! IS HE COMING OR NOT SCARLET?!

-from up stairs- _HE SAYS LATER_

Saffy : OK THEN YOU COME DOWN!

-from up stairs- _noooooooooooooot cooominggggggggg!!!_

Saffy : in that case, lets start.

Scarlet stared

Kanda stared back

Both having an I-Will-Not-Blink-Until-You-Do competition

30 seconds later.

Kanda blinked " damn!"

Then she blinked and whimpered.

Scarlet: Im bored.

Kanda: …

Scarlet : want to eavesdrop?

Kanda : …

Scarlet : Their most probably talking bad about you to my sister. Plus the weird redhead seems very fond of making you angry. I wonder what he will say to my sister. Heh no offence but he might say you're a -ahem- _girl_?

Kanda: -one vein pops but still interested to listen-

Scarlet: you don't know my sister well enough. sighs what can I say. She's so gullible. Judging by the look on your face you don't know the meaning. Basically it means to believe what ever she hears. Isn't your gender in danger here?

Kanda: stands up I guess standing by the stairs wont hurt.

Scarlet just smirked

Saffy: ok since I know all your names. I want to know your hobbies!

Lavi: Reading

Saffy: Really? Me too!

Lavi : then I guess we hit off well! -smiles-

Saffy: -blushes-

Lavi instantly receives a kick from Lenalee. And she shoots him the No-Flirting look.

Saffy: heh you?

Allen : Eating. Sampling food. Eating again

Saffy : does an anime sweat drop ok….

Lenalee and Marinda: Paper work

All exorcists must not tell other people that they kick akuma butt or they will freak and throw them out.

Saffy : then what about that sword guy

Lavi: neh. He enjoys being gay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Up Stairs-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sacrlet : you know I hate to say I told you so but I- Eh?! Where'd you go?!"

Kanda was already downstairs

Mugen activated and the blade was at Lavi's neck

Saffy: Since when did he get there?!

Kanda : you were saying something? Lavi?

Lavi : eh heh heh. Yuu-chan!

The sword threatens to slice his head off .

Lavi : them why do **they **get to call you " the sword guy" and I don't get to?!

Kanda : Because YOU know my name and have been cautioned by me how many million times NOT to call me by my first name.

Lavi: ok! Ok. I get it. I GET IT ALREADY.

Slowly the swordsman withdrew his blade and retreated up stairs.

Scarlet was making plans

The PISS KANDA OFF AND MAKE A RUN FOR IT plan

She already drew up the map. Where she was going to hide. All the escape routes and how the things start. Perfect. Never thought she could be so brilliant!

Kanda came up. Clearly pissed.

"neh neh. YUU-CHAN!" She screamed at him

The bottom people froze in shock.

Allen: Oh my gawd. Is she going to make it out of it?!

Kanda twitched

The next second, they saw Scarlet zoom down. Wicked fast, out the door and to the backyard. Then followed by a really pissed Kanda with dark aura around him.

Saffy: OK…. Whos up for some poker?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin--------------------------------------------------------

DONE!!!

CHAP 3 DONE! R&R pls


	4. Kiss to school

Chap 4

And the sickening

I DON'T OWN D.GRAY MAN!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda: COME BACK HERE!

Scarlet: CATCH ME FIRST!!!

Then she took a turn and turned a right through the forked road

Kanda: What?! Where'd she go?!

Then he noticed a note on the floor. He read it :

ESCAPE THE EVIL SWORD GUY

Escape route

next escape route

how he will NOT find me

"so lil' miss smarty pants just left me something that could lead her to instant death huh?" Kanda smirked "who's _even smarter_ now?"

Following the not so well drawn map, he followed her trail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi: Poker? Are you so sure? Though I don't mind Strip Poker….

Allen: Poker? –black allen comes out- Sure! Hehehe…

Lenalee: can I just watch?

Marinda: you know what? Im going to sleep.

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi: But you don't sleep for DAYS!

Marinda: you see? That's what sleeping pills are for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From outside-

"WHAT?! How'd you find me?!"

" At Least Im Still Smart Enough For NOT SO WELL DRAWN MAPS!"

Saffy: YOU KNOW WHAT? ITS EASIER TO NIP THE PROBLEM IN THE BUD.

Scarlet: DON'T BE SICK

Saffy: NOT THE BUTT THE BUD! SICKO

" hey! Not a bad Idea at all!" Scarlet thought. She ran to the shed to get some rope.

She screeched to a stop. " You wanna kill me? COME AT ME!"

As dumb as Kanda could get. He charged at her. She got her rope ready.

" HEY what the- THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

" Who's smarter now Yuu-chan!" she said seductively

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She dragged him in. " I CAUGHT HIM!!!"

Allen and Lavi stared at her " YOU CAUGHT HIM? What th- you drugged him didn't you. I KNEW IT."

Scarlet: hey! You guys playing strip poker? I wanna play! Just gimme a minute to shut him up.

She placed him beside her. Got some masking tape. Tore some off and stuck it on his mouth before kissing him. Lavi and Allen stared at her.

Scarlet: what! Masking tape protection!

Kanda felt great after that. Never been through love before. Let alone a kiss.

He stared at her. Then everything went black

Lavi: what'd you do to him? – Fascinated-

Scarlet: Nothing?

"Lavi is never going to do that to me… that's just sad." Saffy thought

Saffy: can we start?

------------------------------------------During the Match------------------------------------------

Allen: Full house –smiling-

Lavi: awww

Saffy: Straight Ace?

Scarlet: Royal Flush

Lenalee: Eh?! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I CHECK THE DECK?! Play it clean people!

Allen, Saffy, Scarlet: but…

Lenalee: since Lavi-kun was the only one playing clean you all LOSE!

Lavi: I WON?! Wow! I won Allen-kun in CARDS! CARDS!!

All of them took off their jackets

I few minutes later the winings were

Lavi, won 3

Allen, won 4

Saffy, Won 2

Scarlet, Won 5

"You Know what? I lost 2 pieces of clothing! That's a record." Scarlet cheered

" I don't lose clothes at all!" Allen whined

"you don't look bad Allen!" Lenalee said eyeing him

" I STILL won ALLEN IN CARDS!" Lavi said happily

Saffy didn't want to say a thing.

" you look nice Saffy. Really…" Lavi whispered to her making her blush hard.

Kanda woke up to see Scarlet in her bra and shorts. He instantly blacked out.

Saffy: Put your Clothes on girl! Then drag your anti – social catch to your room.

Scarlet: what? Why me?!

Saffy: you see, Marinda knocked herself out with sleeping pills and Lenalee is rooming with her. Lavi and Allen is rooming together. I don't want you two to be bad buddies so WE decided that you guys willl be rooming. Plus you have a king sized big. Don't mind sharing it with him? Its not like he would do anything to you since his tied up so yeahhh. Oh. We are signing them up for school tomorrow so wake him up early k?

Scarlet: -slightly stunned- oh ok…

-----------------------------back in the room----------------------------------------------------

"gosh you look kinda uncomfortable…" Scarlet just looked at him

Then she untied him.

"what can you do to me anyway. You have a sword. But I have a book." She smiled and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------Finito!---------------------------------------

Pls R&R


	5. The start of the real test

Chap 5

I Don't Own D.Gray Man

If its going to be the same old stuff then I'd rather copy and paste it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Saffy was up at 6. Scarlet was up at 5. Lavi could not get up so Lenalee had to kick him. Allen was already up doing morning exercises and Kanda walked out of the room, eyes still closed with dark aura around him.

Caution to all exorcist: Do NOT mess with Morning Kanda

And Marinda had to be sent to hospital due to her stupidly taking the whole bottle of sleeping pills. Besides, she's much too old to go to school so she might as well stay in the hospital.

Lavi: so, we're going to high school?

Saffy : yup!

Lenalee : will we all be in the same class?

Scarlet : depending on age. Oh and Kanda-san. No long hair in high school. Mind cutting your hair?

Everyone froze. One of Kanda's veins popped.

Lenalee : cut his hair?

Scarlet : um… ye..ah?

Lavi: Ahhhhh…. WHATS FOR LUNCH TODAY?

Saffy : I packed lunch….

Lavi : COOL!

Saffy : heh heh

Scarlet : ok. We have to sign you guys up and buy your books and stuff… to the bookstore people

After buying the stuff

Saffy : ok. Time to go see the principle

-------------------------------------------------Principle office----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Principle: ahhh new students! –he looked at Lenalee- your fine. –Looked at Lavi- I don't mind the eye patch but the bandana has got to go. –looks at Allen- is that your natural hair colour? – Looks at Kanda- and your hair is way too long please go and cut it.

Everyone was shocked

Kanda shot the principle a really cold stare any colder and it could have been fatal.

"I… I think we can make an exception…"

----------------------later on-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"awww! Im not in the same class as Saffy!" Lavi whined

" that's because your three year OLDER than her Lavi-kun." Allen pointed out

" but at least I got Kanda and Lenalee and you go NO ONE. WAHAHAHA." Lavi Jumped

" Scarlet's in my class." Allen glowed " I heard she's the smartest in the school!"

"WHATEVER!" Lavi stuck out his tongue.

"Students! To your respective classes please!" the headmaster screamed

--------------------------------------------------------------Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee's class POV-------

Kanda : it least I still remember some of this

Lenalee : fairly easy…

Lavi : totally lost

Teacher: Ok class, there will be a history test tomorrow. So please. Study up!

Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi: History? Is Cake.

--------------------------------------------Lunch Break---------------------------------------------

Allen : AHHHHHHHHHHH you gotta help me SCARLET! THERES A HISTORY TEST TOMORROW!

Scarlet : you know I may be the smartest in school, but history is rock hard. You're on your own buddy.

Saffy : gee. Lavi. You seem kinda confident in this test.

Lavi : history is easy!

Lenalee : uh huh.

Exorcist must not tell people that they come from the past.

Allen : Lenalee! Can you coach me for history tonight?

Lenalee : sure! Why not!

---------------------------Home. Allen still mugging for the test. ( a stupid test!)---------------

Kanda is in Scarlet's room meditating. Scarlet is studying. Lavi is 'coaching' Saffy in History.

Scarlet : Positive your going to pass tomorrows test?

Kanda : ….

Scarlet : ok then how hot is the sun?

Kanda : Firstly, that's not history and secondly the answer is 15 million degree Celsius.

Scarlet : hmm. Then you mind coaching me in history tonight?

Kanda : -slightly startled- after you tied me up and screamed my first name? let me think. No.

Scarlet : awww. I'll be a good person. C'mon I cant flunk history! Please please pretty please?

Kanda: what's in for me?

Scarlet: I'll kiss you once every night

Kanda: that's a nightmare

Scarlet: oh!!! Then what!!!!

Kanda : you have to coach me in other subjects.

Scarlet: ahhh Someone's not so smart after all!

Kanda: so is it a deal or not.

Scarlet : deal!

----------------------------------Allen's room----------------------------------------------------------

Lenalee: and so this guy went to this place in 100BC and died in- Are you listening?!

Allen: But im hungry!

Lenalee: but you got to be good at this! We come from the PAST. This is history! HISTORY!

Allen: uh ok…

---------------------------------Saffy's room-----------------------------------------------------

Lavi: your welcome to ask me any question

Saffy: ok. That's this?

Lavi: that's the Asian continent

Saffy : ok. This?

Lavi: that's Antarctica. Your supposed to be asking History questions Saffy.

Saffy: do you have a girlfriend?

Lavi: no. Huh? That was that for?!

Saffy: Nothing…

------------------------------------------History test---------------------------------------------------

Students: History paper owned! So hard! And you know that newbies? They aced the test. Especially that redhead and the long hair guy. Yeah yeah! He must be some homo that has long hair. And why does that redhead have an eye patch. Man! The girls hot.

Lavi: neh yuu. You know what? Their talking bad about you.

Kanda: low lives. If they are to confront me, we'll see who dies first. Besides your not doing anybetter with the gossip. – he points to the guys-

Guys: the redhead must be kuku. He must be trying to be a pirate or something

Kanda: you know what? That sounded really true.

Lavi: if not for your sword. You'd be dead by now.

Kanda: you could try you know. Im going out side. Skipping class

Lavi : On your second day? You got some guts. I wanna go too.

Kanda: don't for get what Komui said. Protect Lenalee. There seems to be a lot of perverts here.

Lavi: awww

--------------------------------------------------------OUTSIDE---------------------------------

"finally. Peace and quiet!" Kanda " and there are people following me from the last 15 minutes. Whatever. I can always kill them. And then kill the people they call cops. The tanks wont be so hard."

"NOW!"The big one shouted " so what if he carrys a sword!"

Kanda dodged easily and drew his sword. " I've been looking to kill someone these few days…"

Suddenly there was a monstrous roar. "MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Kanda " akuma!" he jump over the fance easily and went to battle.

The area was deserted. Then Saffy and Scarlet came out. The four exorcist had already assembled. The akuma attacked Scarlet. She took out a book and said a few words and the akuma turned into stone. Saffy held her hands out and a bow and arrow appeared she shot them down with ease. Then level twos came out. The four exorcist could see the girls mouth the words " shit." Before they started fighting.

Lenalee: time to take action.

They jump out of their position.

" HI BAN!"

A huge dragon of fire appeared and started to devour the akuma.

Kanda dodge the attacks to the akuma and took them down swiftly.

Allen slashed all the akuma in sight and lenalee 'gracefully' killed all the akuma.

When all the akuma was gone. They stared at the two sisters.

Lenalee: you have to come back with us.

Saffy: why? You cant make us

Lavi: we can make a deal with you

Saffy: like what.

Lavi: testing us.

Scarlet: in that case Yuu-Chan will have to take my 10 course test. We will see whos better. Yuu-chan!

Kanda: Fine

Saffy: LET THE TEN COURSE TEST, BEGIN!

-----------------------------------------fin!-------------------------------------------------

R&R PLS!


	6. Victory to YuuChan!

Chap 6!!!

I gotta stay cool

I DON'T OWN D.GRAY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!

Im going to make the girls a lil less annoying! YAY!

----------------------------Room at the lodge.--------------------------------------------------------

Saffy: your really going to test him? Your not serious right?

Scarlet: this is where it gets serious. I'll be more cut off from the group. Do more studying and lets say, different room. For Pete's sake. Take him as far away from me.

Saffy: easier said than done. You see the guys are clinging on the door. I mean literally. –points-

Lavi and Allen's head pops out around the door.

Saffy: how far from him do you want to be.

Scarlet: how about I stay at Felix's. Her house should be big enough…

Saffy: ok. Then whats your plan than?

Scarlet: got it all planned out:

The Ten Course Test:

Tomorrows 3km run.

Sword fighting class

100m dash

(and if he would ever makes it this far)

Math test

Japanese test

Science test

Robotics test

English test

Geography test

History test

Saffy: History and sword fighting?! You know he'll ace those!

Scarlet: I'm only doing that to keep their hopes up. Oh and where I go, you go too.

Saffy: Fair enough. You know Saffy is not my real name. its Saffiron.

Scarlet: Saffy is just fine _Saffiron._

---------------------------------------------------Test One----------------------------------------------

Kanda: She's running away?

Saffy: Moving out really.

Lavi: what? Why?!

Scarlet: my reasons. Oh and Kanda-san , Tomorrow,School, Running attire, be ready, win me. If you can that is.

Kanda: that's my test?

Scarlet: any problems?

Kanda: Cake

Then he walked away

" I think you did something wrong…" Saffy whispered to Scarlet.

" no shit" Scarlet whispered back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Run time-----------------

" RUN TIME" the teacher shouted

The guys and girls jogged. Kanda and Scarlet sprinted off.

Students: their insane. who sprints 3kilometres?!

About 2 km through the race, Scarlet started to pant and slow down.

"someone's tired already." Kanda said smirking

"fat chance honey" she said panting.

"then try to catch up" Kanda said going faster " you've got to have more stamina if you want to race me."

Kanda reached first 45mins before Scarlet reached.

Kanda: that would mean I win round one

Scarlet : Sword Fighting is up next. then we'll see whos boss.

Kanda : you could try.

------------------------------Sword Fighting-----------------------------------------------------------

"CLOTHING ON! NO KILLING EACH OTHER"

She slashed. He easily dodged.

Lavi: this is going to be entertaining.

Allen: at least its not real swords so its great to watch.

-tap- Kanda whispered into her ear " I win. Again"

Scarlet: what? That was much too easy.

Lavi: that's when you don't get me! This guy is a sword fighting expert. That's why he brings a sword around you dum-dum.

Scarlet: …

Saffy: your'll get him in subjects girl. Don't worry.

------------Finito---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R if you love it haha!

i know its short but bare with it. im running out of ideas! if you have any then message me. i go online everyday. im planing to make this story super duper long you know!


	7. A Tie & A Victory

Chap 7

I don't own D.Gray Man

---------------------------------------Lets Start! -------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet: …

Saffy: you'll get him in subjects girl. Don't worry.

----------------------------------The Victory to Scarlet-----------------------------------------------

Scarlet: 100m dash. Can you beat me?

Kanda: …

"GO!"

They dashed over. They were head to head but Scarlet sped up.

Scarlet: if stamina is all you've got then you'll lose this you need speed.

Kanda frowned " so what. If speeds all you've got then you cant run from danger

Scarlet: oh so you ran before?

Kanda: humph

Scarlet crossed the line by a millisecond

Lavi: that was close! ROOOOOOOCKKKK!!!!!!!

Scarlet: I win round 3. –beams-

Kanda: …

Lenalee: he lost?!

Lavi: wanna go rub it in? I'll be fun!

Lenalee: you can but I wont be there to rescue you.

Lavi: lets just be silent then. Hey! Where is Allen-kun?

Lenalee: buying textbooks and assessment books…

Lavi: what? Why?!

Lenalee: er. We figured that Scarlet being the smartest girl in school, would be testing him on subjects. Knowing a duffus like him. His never going to get her to follow us.

Lavi : oh.

Kanda: is it still possible to just know her out and run?

Lenalee: Play fair!

Kanda: whatever

Kanda was than knocked unconscious with Lenalee's Clipboard of righteousness

Saffy: nice one Sis!

Scarlet: thanks!

----------------------------------------Back Home-----------------------------------------------------

Lavi: I SHALL TEACH YOU ….. MATHSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Kanda: whats the catch.

Lavi: I get to call you yuu chan forever!!!!!!

Kanda: no

Lavi: 1 week?

Kanda: if there a guarantee?

Lavi: I guess… if not, your second name back.

Kanda: ok then

--------------------------------later on-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda: whats this.

Lavi: er. Wait. LENALEEEEEEEEEEE

Kanda: you are not helping at all. Lenalee is doing everything

Lavi: OK then hire her then!

Kanda: ok. Your fired

Lavi: no. I FIRE YOU

Lenalee: you need help?

Kanda: go figure

Lenalee: I got just the thing

She zoomed out and came back with a load of books

Kanda: what the hell is this?!

Lenalee: finish it in 2days and you will be fine! I'll tutor I'll help!

Kanda: uhhhh……

-------------------------------2nd day--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi: you look beat yuu chan

Kanda: don't call me tha-

And he fainted

Lenalee: you look beat Kanda

Kanda: zzzzZzzzZzzzz g…go figure

------------------------------------------Test day-------------------------------------------------------

It was tense.

Silence

RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG

" please hand in your math test papers!"

Scarlet: you look beat. You sure studied! Good! But don't be so happy yet. You'll LOSE!

Kanda:….

Scarlet: oh. Did you study for the Japanese test?

Kanda: What Japanese test?

Scarlet: you know. The test? You didn't forget did you?

Kanda: oh shit…

Scarlet: hmm

---------------------------------------Jap Test-----------------------------------------------------------

Teacher: boy Kanda you look beat.

Kanda: …

Teacher: here's your paper anyway. You may start

" eh?! This is what I learn back there in my Japanese… wait. This is easy." Kanda thought

" why is he done so early?" Scarlet thought " I thought you didn't study… I didn't tell him the test date did I… wait I din study!"

Scarlet: im done teach.

-----------------------------------------------TEST RESULTS!---------------------------------------

Kanda: I tied with you in maths

Scarlet: and you won me in Japanese….

Kanda: that makes it 3:1. three more and your going home with us.

Students: what's he thinking. Us? GANG RAPE?!

Lavi: Shut the hell up low life.

And the day is saved. By Lenalee's clipboard of righteousness.

---------------------------------------FINITO-----------------------------------------------------------

How is it

R&R

Any ideas after the tests are over?

Pranks. How do you people feel about that?


	8. The SLASH Of Test Who will win?

Chappie 8!

Title: the SLASH of test. Who will win?

------------------------------------Test 4 Science------------------------------------------------------

Kanda: uhhh… why didn't she tell me we are having 5 more tests today?!

Lavi: so you will lose yuu chan

Kanda: who said you can call me that

Lavi:I still coached you for 1 hour yuu chan! So I still get 1 day of calling you YUU CHAN! – He tried to imitate Scarlet's scream. Only softer-

Kanda: but-

Lenalee: just shut up and read!

Kanda: …

Teacher: ok! Get into the test room now.

--------------------------------After the test----------------------------------------------------

Lavi: I GOT THE ROBOTICS BOOK! I GOT TH-

Falls with a splat

Saffy: eh?! Lavi?! IM SO SORRY!!!

Lavi: er. Im. Ok…

Saffy: -picks up the robotics book and switches it with a story book.- here.

Lavi: thanks –runs off-

Kanda: Lavi. This. Is. Not. A. robotics. Book.

Lavi: its...Its not?

Lenalee: No more time! Have you studied up?

Lavi: erm. No?

Kanda: I'll kill you later

Teacher: Break's OVER!

Lavi: um. Good luck?

--------------------------------------After the test again.----------------------------------------------

Kanda: you know what? This time I'd rather ask moyashi. His British anyway

Allen: Its allen. A-L-L-E-N

Lenalee: Just do it!

Allen: … fine but you must NOT call me that for 2 WEEK. Deal?

Kanda: …

Lenalee readies her clipboard of Righteousness.

Kanda: OK OK! Deal

Teacher: GO TO YOUR CLASS NOW

--------------------------------------AFTER THE TEST----------------------------------------------

Kanda: His not effective at all. The paper was still hard.

Allen: hey! Who's that "HIS"?

Lenalee: I thought you wont call him moyashi anymore!

Kanda: I only said not to call him moyashi for a week. I didn't say id call him by his name.

Lavi: just study your geography

Kanda : whatever baka usagi

Lenalee was going to wack him hard with her CLIPBOARD OF RIGHTEOUSNESS

When

Allen: wait Lenalee-chan! He still has to do two more exams before you get to hit him.

Kanda was rather relived that he still had the excuse of having exams. After it, he'll make a run for it.

Lavi: IM WITH YOU ALL THE WAY ALLEN-KUN!

Both of them cheers and chants " _wack him. LENALEE. Wack him!"_

Kanda: I **will **kill them. I must.

-----------------------------------------After Geography and History test--------------------------

Lavi: ahhhhhhhhhhh now all we have to do is wait…

Saffy: ITS OUUUUUUUUT!!!!

Everybody: huh…

SCORES:

Scarlet:

Math test: 90/100

Japanese test: 51/100

Science test: 70/100

Robotics test: 95/100

English test: 40/100 –everyone stares at her- "What? I HATE ENGLISH"

Geography test: 70/100

History test: 77/100

Kanda:

Math test: 70/100

Japanese test: 97/100

Science test: 50/100

Robotics test: 20/100

English test: 25/100

Geography test: 70/100

History test: 98/100

Everyone went pale.

Lavi: doesn't that make a tie?

Lenalee and Allen: Sadly

Saffy: can you feel the heat?

---------------------------------------------------Fin!--------------------------------------------------

R&R PLS!


	9. A Kiss Goodnight

Chap 9

I STILL wanna prank Kanda!

I DON'T OWN D.Gray Man!!!

---------------------------- Move in again… ----------------------------------------------------------

Lavi: Your BACK!!!

Scarlet: sadly

---------------------At Night-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet woke up and took out her book.

" heh heh heh! Lets see who wins this test. Activate. Ice-"

He got up and "dodged" then slowly opened his eyes.

" what the hell are you doing on top of me…" he asked groggily " why are you holding your textbook at this time of the night? It that your innocence? Trying to k..k…"

Then his eyes widened . " Kill me?"

" this time I run." Scarlet got off him and tried to run. Only to get caught by the ankle.

" someone's not playing fair here…"

" not exactly Kanda… just testing a few …spells! Yeah… spells!" Scarlet said

Kanda: yeah right.

He drew his sword and slashed.

She dodged by an inch and canted a spell. It was dodged easily.

" damn and his not even awake!" she thought

Before she could react he pulled her towards him and kissed her hard and passionately.

" Fug-nuggets! This is open mouth! What is he doing. God. His really good at this!"

" WHATS ALL THE RAKUS ABOUT!!!"

She tried to pull away but couldn't.

The door knob twisted

She was let down on the bed and he lay beside her. He actually looked asleep.

She figured she had to be asleep too so she pretended to sleep.

Lavi: I knew it! The two of you are… are…are…ah…

Lenalee: their not doing anything you…

Lavi: but.

-gets knocked out by Lenalee's (you can fell in the blanks if you want but in case you STILL want to know, its) CLIPBOARD OF RIGHTEOISNESS-

When the door closed, Kanda automatically opened his eyes and turned to whisper to her.

" does that mean I win? I do right?"

" wha?" slightly taken aback " no you don't!"

But before she she could do anything, her lips were pressed on his as he slowly coaxed her mouth open. Just when she was getting the hang of it he broke the kiss

"hmm?" she stared at him. " I win?" he asked

" sure…" she said happily

When he laid down to sleep she just stared at him and smiled.

" you know what? All you need is a good nights sleep."

"sure…"

"so you'll be going back with us? Ok?"

"sure…"

" then-"

But before he could ask her another question, she flopped down fast asleep.

" well at least she's coming back with us…"

------------------------------Next Morning-------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi: Ahhhhhh Scarlet-chan! Your up!

Scarlet: hi! – smiles-

Kanda: good news. She's coming back with us.

Lavi: huh? How?!

Scarlet: what? NO!

Kanda looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Scarlet: n..n..- thinks. Then remembers what he did to her yesterday- yes! Yeah yeah. Im going back with you guys. Yeah! –smiles a very fake smile-

Saffy: what did he do to you?! He tried to kill you right?!

Scarlet: well…I TRIED TO KILL HIM BUT IT ENDED UP HE WAS NOT ASLEEP AT ALL AND MAKED OUT WITH ME IN BED!!! But of couse she could not tell her that so. Nothing… - smiles-

Saffy: huh. Ok

Lenalee: we will leave when Marinda is discharged. That would be at 24th decamber tomorrow.

Scarlet and Scaffy: cant you wait till CHRISTMAS?! Its just one day! PLEASE?

Kanda: yeah. Then you'll go asking for new years.

Scarlet: you know what? That wont be bad at all

Lavi: that's not going to happen and you know that.

Saffy: anything you say!!!

Lavi: Good!

Scarlet: Lets Start The Decorations! heh heh heh!

-------------------------------Christmas is UPPP NEXT Chapter!---------------------------------

R&R PLS! of all 687 of you, CANT YOU FRIGGING REVIEW?!


	10. Christmas Deco System ERROR

Chap 10

Christmas Deco. ERROR!

-----------------------------------------Christmas Eve!------------------------------------------------

Lavi: A SEASON OF GIVING!

Allen: yeah! Beats getting bashed by a psychotic Komorin IV!!!

Everyone except Scarlet and Saffy does an anime sweat drop

Saffy: Komorin IV?

Lavi: well that is a VERY scary robot that goes BESERK and TURNS PEOPLE INTO FOOD!!!

Saffy: eep!

"hey! Lavi! Saffy! Lets prank Kanda! PLEASE?" Scarlet whispered.

Lavi: your not serious. Are you?

Scarlet: WHY NOT?! Fine. Then I'll do it myself.

-she takes a pole and sneaks up on Kanda-

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" WHAT THE F-"

-xTHUDx-

-xCRASHx-

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPARE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

" DROP DEAD!"

Lenalee: ALLEN! SAVE HER!

-pushes him into the room-

Scarlet makes it out "safely" and then:

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

" What the hell are YOU doing here"

" WHO'S THAT "YOU"?!"

" JUST SHUT UP BEANSPROUT"

" SINCE WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO TALK ENGLISH?!"

" WHATEVER!"

" WHAT?!"

Lenalee: I'll be right back

-door opens-

-xBANGx-

-xTHUDx-

"OUCH"

-xCLANGx-

-xTHUDx-

"Uhhh…"

Lenalee: now… peace and quiet…

Everyone sweat drops

Saffy: she's scary Lavi-kun!

Lavi: I know.

Scarlet: I think I should go check on them

Comes in to see a knocked out Allen-kun and a Kanda with his head and nose bleeding.

" this is all your fault." – points-

" its not!"

" IS TOO!"

" NOT!"

" WHATEVER!"

"LENALEE! KANDA-SAN IS BULLYING ME!"

Lenalee enters with her –X wait for it…X- CLIPBOARD OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!

Kanda: you know what. I think I call explain.. in technical terms…

Lenalee: its OVER Mister Know It All!

-xTHUDx-

"Uhhhh. The pain…"

Scarlet: Is he dead?

Lenalee: Not Possible

Scarlet: YOU SAVED ME LENALEE!!!

Lenalee: no problem! Let's go check on the two of them. I just hung up the mistletoe…

Scarlet: what the hell?

Both did an anime jaw drop.

Lavi and Saffy were KISSING each other.

Scarlet: SAFFY. STOP IT!

Lenalee: LAVI! YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU FLIRT!!!!

Back ground :

Get off her! I SAID

Lavi you get off her now. NOW I SAID

GET OFF YOU PERV! I AM CALLING THE COPS!

No don't!

You finally let go of her.

ACTIVATE!

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-------------------------------------Fin! Happy Christmas!-------------------------------------------

Real Christmas is not here for them!

R&R


	11. Kanda's Competitor

Chap 11 and I have no IDEA what to write! Oh help me!!!!!!

-------------------------------------Got To Go Home Now-------------------------------------------

Lavi: We'll go today! Yeah! HOME SWEET HOME!

Scarlet: can I say goodbye to my friends?

Lenalee: sure! Why not!

Kanda: Che.

Saffy: im going to say bye too!

Lavi: ok!

-----------------------------Back to school then!------------------------------------------------------

Student (guy): NOOOOO! DON'T TAKE MY SCARLET AWAY FROM ME!!! She's MINE! FOREVER!

Everyone stares at her

Scarlet: I tell you. I do NOT know him.

Saffy: hehehe Scarlet has many fans…

Everyone: go figure

Kanda: you think they'll follow us?

Lavi: they hate us. Especially you. You get to keep long hair.

Kanda: you never fought for your rights. That's why you're weak.

Lavi: AM NOT

Kanda: suite yourself. I don't talk to _whiney_ immature people. A.K.A. You.

Lavi: WHAT?!

------------------------------Walking to pick Marinda from the hospital (she's still there!)----

Marinda: Ok lets go

Kanda: wait. There is someone behind us.

Lavi: lets just go in ok?!

Student (guy) : TIME TRAVEL. YOUR NOT TAKING MY SCARLET!

Kanda: this guy sounds so much like Komui… -shudders at the thought- HEY WATCH IT

The student pushes Kanda, who pushes Lavi that proceeds to push Allen that falls on Lenalee which holds his hand in reflex thus sending a shock up him which is transferred to Lavi and so the string of Falling, Pushing and Shock sending continues until all of them fall into the time portal.

---------------------------------------HQ----------------------------------------------------------------

Komui: ohhh your BACK! Wait. Who is this?

Kanda: GET OFF ME!

Student: Peter is the name sir. Where am I?!

Komui: 1901?

Peter: I DID TIME TRAVEL

Lavi: Scarlet, you really have weird fans

Scarlet: I'll let you call them Weird Nerds

Lenalee: Scarlet and Saffy. Follow me to your rooms. I'll introduce you around.

Peter: how come I'M not included?! Im as important and stronger than that WIMP? -points to Kanda-

-Takes in some air and counts to three but a vein still pops-

Kanda: I think what you have is more of fat than muscle.

Peter: oh yeah? At least I still got that to protect me from the cold BUT you have nothing! HAHAHA

Kanda: face it. Scarlet is never falling for you.

Lavi: lets just leave before you witness a death or something worst.

Komui: ok – exits-

Allen: what could be worst?

Lavi: Well let's see. Kanda stuffing wasabi into his mouth until he dies, or gluing him to the wall, practice "Slice And Dice" on him or he could just do everything to him at the same time.

Allen: where'd you get all that stuff

Lavi: some things you just got to learn from the expert.

Allen: in that case lets just go. – Already pale-

Peter: I bet I'll steal her first kiss INFRONT of you under the mistletoe

Kanda: you don't really have to try anymore you know…

Peter: what? Why?!

Kanda: Because I already got her. Twice really. – leans closer- and if you shout this in from of her OR the whole head quarters I'll be more than happy to see what she'll do to you. I must say, what could be worst than getting on your crushes bad side?

- Leaves-

Peter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

------------------------------------Outside--------------------------------------------------------------

Allen: eep! It's started!

Lavi: nope. His just there?

Allen: what. The arm? Leg? HEAD? Or the. – gulp- stomach? – peeks from under his hands-

Lavi: not the weird nerd, Kanda!

Kanda: what?

Lavi: sooo. How did you kill him?

Kanda: I'll let him die _slowly_

Lavi: how does that work?

Kanda: you'll see – walks away-

------------------------------------- IT S CHRISTMAS DAY!!!!!!!!!------------------------------

Kanda walks pass the pathetically looks mistletoe and see Peter standing beside it.

Kanda: your still not giving up?

Peter: I still don't believe you

Kanda: have it your way…

Everyone is now present and eating the food. Scarlet enters.

Peter: SCARLET! DID YOU KISS HIM?

Scarlet: wah? –turns bright red- WHO?!

Peter: KANDA!!!

Everyone pales.

Stares at Kanda

Kanda: no no no. don't look at me. The shows – points- _over there_

Scarlet: -remebers the night- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH don say it anymore! –turns a deeper shade of red- ACVIATE!

Peter: what? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Scarlet: Ice Ach!

-xBOOMx-

Peter: I CAN EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!! – runs pass Kanda-

Kanda: I TOLD YOU SOOOO!!!

-then follows them-

Silence

Lavi: you think it was true?

Allen: is that how the Weird Nerd is going to die?

Saffy: She's REALLY going to kill him!

Lavi: who knew Kanda was to smart

Allen: so that's why he came to the party this year…

------------------------------------Outside --------------------------------------------------------------

Peter has been fully turned to ice thanks to Scarlet.

Walking pass her a stared at her.

She was red. VERY red

"are you sick? You look red." He stared at her again "Very red. Definitely sick"

" but im not! i..im just… just um." She spluttered

Kanda: just come with me.

Scarlet: to where?

Kanda: back to the canteen?

Scarlet: im not going back there… not when he said that IN FRONT of HQ?!

Kanda: ooo. Your _shy_.

Scarlet: shy? About…about what?! Im not shy! No way!

Kanda: oh really. Then we can do it again tonight?

Scarlet turns as red as a tomato.

Scarlet: what? DO WHAT?!

Kanda: I know you know what im talking about.

Scarlet: I'll kill you if you say a word.

Kanda : then you choose. Them? –points to the canteen- or me?

Scarlet: but. What are you going to do to me?

Kanda: nothing of _that_ sort. Just need the company.

Scarlet: what do you mean _company _

Kanda: just me and you in my room?

Scarlet: but? Huh? Wait!

--------------------------------------------Back at his Room-----------------------------------------

He sat in front of her

There was an awkward silence

He slowly inched towards her and held her by the waist. She instantly turned red instantly. He slowly placed his lips on hers and she accepted him with glee. They just kept going for a long time.

--------------------------------------Fin------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R im so bored because no one is reading my OTHER one which is so DEAD! No one is reading it!


	12. An Almost Normal Day At HQ

Chap 12

Totally bored!

This is a FILLER

Should I break Kanda and Scarlet up? I figured it'll be more interesting. You have to message me or all of the chapters are going to be FILLERS!

------------------------------------------Science department------------------------------------------

Scarlet: rever-san I know new robotics. I can help you.

Rever: what can you make?

Scarlet: its called a car. It pulls people around. Its made purely out of metal and oil as fuel!

Rever: hmm. Then-

Kanda walks pass.

Rever: he studied right? He should know.

Scarlet sweat drops : I don't think s-

Rever: KANDA-SAN!!!!!

Scarlet: I'm so dead!

Kanda: what?!

Rever: do you know how to build a "car"?

Kanda: is this robotics?!

Rever: that's what Scarlet said it was…

Kanda: she didn't let me study robotics

Rever: eh? Why not?

Kanda: she decided I was TOO SMART FOR HER so she replaced my book with a " little mermaid" STORY BOOK?!

Scarlet: WHAT?! I am SO smarter than you and only 75 of your OPINION IS CORRECT

Kanda: OH SO NOW WE ARE DOING MATHS

-background-

YEAH YOUR NOT GOOD AT IT

I SO OWNED YOU

DID NOT 

DID TO

Rever: sometimes I regret asking…

DID NOT!

-------------------------------------Canteen----------------------------------------------------------

" curry with bread, dango, sweet meat steak and potatos." Allen said " 20 servings each!"

Lavi: do you EVER get fat?

Allen: I don't really know. I've been this weight for 5 years.

Lavi: in that case you never get fat.

Lenalee: ALLEN! Did you see Saffy anywhere? I need to ask her something.

Allen: she should find her sister.

Lenalee: she's fighting with Kanda-san. Again. It's the 7th time today!

-xBOOMx-

Lavi: THE GRAND FINALE!

Lenalee: and as you can see, that's how it ALWAYS turns out.

Allen: you got to look for Saffy. The Weird Nerd has his eye on her

Lavi: WHY THAT PERVERT.

-xZOOMx-

Lenalee: what's up with all that protection?!

Allen: who knows. What were you going to ask Saffy anyways?

Lenalee: you know what? I forgot.

------------------------------------somewhere in HQ--------------------------------------------------

"Get Away From me!!!!!!!!!!" Saffy cried " go kiss my sister!!!"

" I STILL HAVE THE MISTLETOE!!!!!!" Nerd boy said

Saffy: YOUR SICK!!!!! – turns to see the drooling nerd boy- eeeeee! SAVE ME!

Lavi: I'LL SAVE YOU!

- kicks nerd boy off the railing. Miraculously he does not die-

Saffy: haha!

Lavi: why are you laughing?

Saffy: why are you wearing a cape?

------------------------------------Around the canteen------------------------------------------------

Marinda: do you know what these enhanced pills can do?

Kroy: how do I know if you don't tell me Marinda-san?

Marinda: it can put you to sleep instantly for 8 hours!

Scarlet runs by. Then jogs back.

Scarlet: what are those?

Kory: Sleeping pills

Scarlet: are they strong?

Kory: Instant effect!

Scarlet: good. Can I have one?

Marinda: sure but. When did you have sleeping problems?

Scarlet poped one in her mouth making sure she did not swallow it.

Scarlet: now just watch the expert

Kanda runs by. Charges at her then, remembering what she did to him when they first met so he stopped.

Scarlet stepped closer and when he was about to say something she kissed him and made sure he swallowed the pill.

Kanda: what the hell is….is..t…th…this….

Then he collapsed. Fast asleep.

Scarlet: that was FAST! –then looked at Marinda and Kory- you did not see anything.

They both nodded.

She ran pass them like nothing happened.

Kory: what are we going to do with him?

Marinda: I don't know.

-xTHUDx-

Kory: ahhhhh! MARINDA FAINTED

---------------------------------------------in one of Komui's experiment rooms------------------

" Komui-san. Lenalee and Allen-kun are getting married"

" WHATTTT! MY SWEEEET LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!"

Komui reaches for his drill. Its not there. Reaches for his remote for Komuirin, its not there.

Komui: What? WHY AM I STRAPED DOWN ON A METAL BED?! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!

----flashback----

Cross: drinking wine is boring…

Cloud: what can you do?

Cross: lets play a prank.

Cloud: oh? On whom?

Cross: Supervisor

Cloud: like how Mr. I-Can-Only-Drink-Wine?

Cross: make sure he cant see Lenalee-chan, tell him she is getting married and get my idiot apprentice to act it all out.

Cloud: what makes you think it'll work?

Cross: you'll see

------------------end of flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------

Komui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Loud speaker:

Allen: Lenalee-chan? Will…will..willyoumarryme?

Lenalee: hmm? Nani? Allen-kun?

Allen: will you marry me?

Lenalee: ah? Ano… ok… Allen-kun

Allen: really?

Komui: NOOOOOOO LENALEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

-starts struggling-

-suddenly there is " weird sounds"

Komui: LENALEEEEE'S PURERITY!!!!!!

Behind the loud speaker:

The two of them are passing notes

Lenalee: you actually thing your normal eating sounds will pass off?

Allen: really. Your brother has very weird thinking.

Lenalee turns red.

Allen: want some?

Lenalee: sure!

Lenalee bites abit

Leanlee- aloud- : ahhh. This is good!

Allen stared at her. She mouthed a "sorry" and continued.

Komui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I MUST SAVE MY SISTER! LET ME GO!

Cloud: you know cross? That actually worked.

Cross: ahhh good entertainment and all I had to do was to tell my idiot apprentice that I'll pay my own wine bills for a month! HAHA

----------------------------------------Fin!-----------------------------------------------------

Was that OK?!

R&R


	13. Bathhouse Pank

EXORCISTS GO TO SCOOL

EXORCISTS GO TO SCOOL

PART 13

SORRY I've not been updating coz EASY-UP-CHANNNN had things to do! :D that was sadly more important than irritating Kanda-kuun.

-----------------------------------------------------------000--------------------------------------0-----

Lcation: Training Grounds

Scarlet: Up and early everyday

See the Sun Shining Bright and gay

-Proceedes to laugh at the last sectence-

Gahhhhhh im bored. I'll think of some prank when I get out of the bath.

-Stalks into the bathhouse-

Lavi: heh heh. It took my many day to plan this prank. I'll frame Kanda for sure! -Steps infront of the girl's bathhouse and takes the sign- ok…. Now for the guys door. -goes to the Men's Bathhouse and switched the signs Lets watch what happeneds…

-jumps into a bush-

---------------------------------------------In the bush-------------------------------------------------

EUC: Ello Lavi-kun! Bright and early! -gives him a very fake smile- what are you 

Doing??

Lavi: -sweatdrops- I um….. I…er…..

EUC: switched the door signs and then your waiting for Kanda to stalk into the girl's bathhouse and see Scarlet and then see what happens.

Lavi: Exactly please don't kill me.

EUC: Nah. This is too interesting. I want to watch.

Lavi: really?

EUC: Nah. I'll kill you later. Fun=Now

Lavi: _somehow I saw that coming_

--------------------------------------ACTION----------------------------------------------------------

Kanda stalks into the "boy's" bathhouse.

-xSCREAMx-

"What the F-"

-xSLAPx-

"What you do that for??"

"YOU PREV!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON"

"STOP LOOKING"

"THEN GET OFF ME"

EUC: wow. Her reaction was big…

Lavi: Will I get killed if I remark?

EUC: I think I know what your going to say Lavi-kun

Lavi and EUC: HIGH SCORE!

EUC: did you steal their clothes?

Lavi: Im Way Ahead of you

EUC: good boy!

Lavi: i even got Saffy to put another girl outdoor bath directly outside so it seems nothing EVER happened

EUC: where did you even get the brains! 

Lavi: I would like to thank my mom…sniff and dad….

EUC: CUT THE OSCAS. Nothing you do is going to beat this. 

Lavi: What could be better than that??

EUC: You could say I Got Komui to make and install some HIDDEN CAMERAS in the toilet.

Lavi: you win. How did you even get him to do that.

EUC: ohhh I asked him nicely?

------Flash Back Of The Day Before-------------------------------------

EUC: Hello Komui

Komui: Director! hi… um… whats with all that dark aura around you. Eeekkk

EUC: well I have your beloved sister in my very Un-careful care and if your not going to subject to my needs. SHE SHALL DIE.

Komui: Y…yes mam'd!

-------------------------------END---------------------------------------------

Lavi: you called that nice.

EUC: it sure was. I want to watch the tv. Wanna come?

Lavi: Sure thing Mam'd!

--------------------------Back in the bathhouse----------------------------

NOTICE: EVERYTHING IS OK. NOTHING WILL RISE TO M RATED.

Kanda: where the hell are my clothes?!

Scarlet: mine are gone too.

Kanda: Good thing my sword is still here.

Scarlet: oh so your going to Blast us out of here with us butt naked.

Kanda: at least its better than sitting here and becoming a boiled egg.

Scarlet: this is all your fault.

Kanda: this was supposed to be the men's Bathhouse for Petes's sake

Scarlet: well its not and so your at fault. 

Kanda: I never knew the girls bathhouse was so damned small.

Scarlet: that's because we don't have many girls in he Black Order

Kanda: your blushing

Scarlet: no. it's the heat. 

Kanda: well then for your info your as red as a cooked lobster.

Scarlet: your red too ok. 

Kanda: well if you could just stop pressing on me the blood circulation in me can at least FLOW

Scarlet but the other end is dark and creepy! What if there is a SHARK in there. 

Kanda: -how dumb can she get- how big is a shark?

Scarlet: bigger than the bathhouse.

Kanda: so if we were to be standing here for approximately one damn hour, we would be dead by now right?

Scarlet: ….uh then what if there are ghost.

Kanda: Oh for gawds sake. Just get off- Power Gets Cut Off- Great

-------------------------------------Outside------------------------------------------------

EUC: what just happened??

Lavi: I Don't know. 

EUC: awww now there Is nothing to do.

Lavi: well I don't think watching them stand there doing nothing with their mouths moving in mute would be counted as doing something.

EUC: I guess you got a point.

-----------------------------------Inside--------------------------------------------

Scarlet: K-Kanda….. Im Scared.

Kanda: oh. The shark is coming to bite your naked ass

Scarlet: is that you touching me? I think I feel a hand on my back tights.

Kanda: no.

Scarlet: Eek. It's a ghost. a real ghost and its coming to rape me!

Kanda POV

Heh. This is extremely entertaining. To watch her scare herself in a bathhouse.

Scarlet: K..K…Ka…aa…Da I think its g…go..going higher.

Kanda: and so is your pitch.

Scarlet. It's _ahh.._ going in.. eeep!

Kanda: its just your imagination. 

Oh my gawd. Tormenting girls was never so freaking fun.

Scarlet: Eee! Painful. Are you sure its not you?? I think its you. I'll just reach for my book.

Kanda: -thinks- shit. She has her book.

Scarlet: Innocence Activate! Light!

Kanda: hey that's soo bright. 

Scarlet: -looks at the water to find _the hand_ - eek. Its really a ghost! The hand is gone! -turns pale- whats that behind you? 

Kanda: your scaring yourself.

Scarlet: im not! Isthere!

Monster: RAWRRRRRR

Scarlet: -very high pitched- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kanda: MY EARS! That's it_Mugen Battou_! 

-xBOOMx-

Cloud: - outside the bathhouse- ah! My monkey! Uh. Have you two been. Urgh..

Kanda: no freaking way. -runs off-

Scarlet: Wait for me! 

----------------------3rd floor Science Department----------------------

Finder: I Think I just saw two nude people run by. And one of them looked a lot like Kanda

Another Finder: You scaring yourself.

------------------------------Back in respective room-------------------------

Scarlet POV

That was so humiliating. There was a GHOST in the toilet! Im not bathing in the toilet again. Better get changed…

Kanda POV

My ears. She sure can scream. Good thing I don't have a girlfriend. Have to make out a list of why I have to hate girls.

--------------------------------------------------End------------------------------------

Argh. Cant think. R&R Pls


End file.
